1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to folding chairs and, specifically, to folding chairs for outdoor use having an integral table.
2. Background of Related Art
Folding chairs of the prior art suitable for outdoor, lawn or park use are constructed to endure exposure to seasonal weather, heavy use and fold into a flat stackable configuration. These outdoor chairs, however, are limited in their ability to be used in activities such as playing cards, board games, reading and using computers without the use of a separate table. In particular, the recent creation of wireless networks and wireless fidelity (wifi) hotspots in many urban communities has increased the need for a chair having an integral table suitable for use by an individual with a portable computer such as laptop or notebook.
Prior art folding chairs include configurations with armrests, but the armrests lack sufficient width to provide a working surface or the ability to be positioned in front of a seated individual to perform activities such as using a computer. Armrests of the prior art are also limited in their ability to provide support for a table. Conventional chairs with a pair of armrests cannot accommodate a table surface, since access to the seat would be blocked. For example, when a foldable table is oriented for use, the distance between the table and seat does permit easy access into the chair. Further, the distance between the table when oriented for use and the seat limits the size of persons that can comfortably sit in the chair due to their large body size.
A need exists for an outdoor folding chair having an integral table that is stackable in a folded position and the table is adapted for separately pivoting into a stowed position when the chair is unfolded for use.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a folding chair with an integral table, where the chair and table have a use-oriented position and a compact folded position suitable for stacking and storing.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a folding chair with an integral table, where the chair has a use position with the table in a stowed position.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a folding chair having a distance between the seat and table suitable for accommodating a broad range of body sizes.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a folding chair with an integral table, where the table has a working surface suitable for use with a laptop computer.